Pink Floyd Tours Hyrule!
by Delphi of Oblivion
Summary: Here is the humorous account of a legendary rock band's journey to Hyrule! Perfect for Floydians, containing parodies of the hits everyone loves. Please r/r!


I have done it!! Here it is: a compilation of parodies from my favorite band! I hope you guys like this one; it's been a lot of fun to write! It's best if you are an avid Pink Floyd fan like I am. Please r/r! DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own Zelda or any Nintendo-related indicia. I also have no rights to Pink Floyd or any of their AWESOME, GREAT music. So don't sue me! 

**Pink Floyd Tours Hyrule!**

We all need changes at some points in our lives, whether it be scenery, people, or in Hyrule's case, music. Oh, sure... they had the Indigo-gos and the traditional Ocarina music, but there is only so much that you can do with such a lack of options. Everyone fell asleep at the concerts and Ocarinas began collecting a remorseful amount of dust. Something had to be done! It all began one night when our good buddy Link was feeling rather bored. The current state of affairs being as they were, Link was in no mood to seek solace from his tired old Ocarina melodies. Even the peppy Bolero of Fire did nothing for his spirits. "We really need something new around here," Link muttered to himself. At that moment, his girlfriend, Princess Zelda, saw him moping around in the courtyard. "What's the matter, Linky-wuvvins? Bored again?" she smiled. "You don't know that half of it!" Link replied. "We've got nothing fresh to jam to. I mean, what's the point of me having kinda long hair if I don't have some hard music to bang my head to?" "Well, it looks nice." Zelda sat down by him. The two sat in silence for a moment. Then Zelda, seemingly whacked in the head by inspiration, stood up. "Hey, you remember that group that Delphi kept talking about when she visited? Pink something-or-other?" Link blinked. "The "rock revolution?" Zelda nodded. "Del said that they were popular before she was born and they're still around, but not many people her age know about them." At that moment, a mischievous grin crossed Link's face. "I've got an idea." He grabbed his Ocarina and put it to his lips. (He then spent a moment spitting and sputtering because of the dust.) After a minute or two, Link's ocarina transported him to the future. IN THE YEAR 2001, IN A LAND CALLED "AMERICA"... Delphi (ME, the authoress!) smiled at her old friend. "Well, that is a pretty harebrained scheme. So you want me to convince Pink Floyd to play in Hyrule?" Link nodded. "How am I supposed to get them to do it?" Delphi asked, confused. "You're the authoress, aren't you? Doesn't that give you supreme powers?" Delphi's eyes brightened. "Hey, it DOES! My good friend, you've got yourself a concert! Maybe I can even get Roger Waters to come back for a bit..." So Delphi, by her powers as this fic's authoress, went to England to talk to the members of her favorite band. With Link by her side, she went to the homes of all the Pink Floyd members. David Gilmour blinked at her strangely. "So... you want us to play in this fairy-tale place? But why?" Link grinned. "Well... we need good music and you guys need good ratings." Gilmour seemed to like the idea. "Fine idea! I'll get the other guys." "Even Roger Waters?!" Delphi squealed. He laughed nervously. "That might be grounds for a lawsuit, but I can try." So within a few hours, all of the members (plus Link and Delphi) headed back to Hyrule, courtesy of Link's worn old instrument. Pink Floyd looked around at their new surroundings. "Fairly medieval, ne?" said Richard Wright. The others agreed. "So!" Delphi said happily. "Now that I've done the traditional fan interrogation and gotten all of your autographs, let's get this show on the road!" Everyone decided that the stage theme from "The Wall" album (much like the one from the open-air German concert) was perfect. They then began adapting some of the songs to Hylian themes. Link and Zelda were thrilled at what they heard. What spirit and individuality! This music could whup an Ocarina tune! They even recruited a few guest singers and performers to help out with the concert. Everyone eagerly awaited the night of the legendary performance. And, after a while of preparation, the show was ready to go on! Nearly every soul in Hyrule, from Goron to Gerudo, was present at the concert. Pink Floyd and their new friends were given a wild and warm welcome by the natives. The members bowed, and good ol' Roger Waters took the mic. "Good evening, Hyrule! We're Pink Floyd and we're here because we think you all need a bit of good music! Am I right?" The audience screamed in delight. "Well, you have our good friends, Link and Delphi the Supreme Authoress to thank!" Link and Delphi took a humble bow. "Quit wasting time, Waters!" Gilmour said. "These people want a show!" The band began playing some of their older music, much of which even Delphi had never heard. The cheers were amazingly loud as the show progressed. "And now, we'd like to perform a version of Pink Floyd's legendary 'Brick In the Wall' for your enjoyment," said Delphi. "We have the Kokiri, Children of the Forest, as our special guest singers!" Saria, Mido, Fado, and all the rest stood together on stage, clad in school uniforms. They gave mischievous smirks to the audience. 

_"Hey! Teachers! Leave us kids alone! All in all, you're just another Brick in the Wall! All in all, you're just another Brick in the Wall!"_

Link then joined in with the kids, singing his own version of the classic. 

_"I don't need no fairy advice I don't need no quest control No dark sarcasm from you, honey Navi, leave poor Link alone..."_

The kids sang loudly behind him. 

_"HEY! NAVI!! Leave poor Link alone!"_

Everyone present started laughing hysterically. How true it was! (Naturally, Navi was pissed, but the show could not stop because of one fairy's rage.) "Now," Waters told the audience, "we have a very special rendition of songs from our "Wish You Were Here" album." The group played an amazing instrumental opening theme that lasted nearly ten minutes. Link, Zelda, Delphi, and some others stood at the microphones, and finally belted out a sweet version of "Shine On You Crazy Diamond..." 

**Fight On You Crazy Hero**

_Remember when you were young, you fought and you won Fight on, you crazy hero Now there's a look in your eyes, like your legend will die Fight on you crazy hero You were caught in the crossfire of child and adulthood, blown on the winds of Time Come on you target for Ganondorf's torture, come on you fighter, you legend, you martyr, and fight! You saved us from Termina's moon And most certain doom Fight on you crazy hero Threatened by your shadow side, and a man of the night Fight on you crazy hero Well you shot down your rivals with perfect precision Rode on the winds of Time Come on you warrior, you prophetic dreamer, come on you winner, you loser, you lover, and fight!_

The audience went wild at the lovely combination of creative new lyrics and incredible music. (They particularly enjoyed the head-bangin'-good guitar solos!) After a few moments of applause, the group leaned into the microphones once again. 

**Wish Link Was Here**

_So, so you think you can tell Hyrule from hell, blue skies from rain Can you tell Hyrule Field from a cold sword's blade? The enemies made? Do you think you can tell? And did they get you to trade Time's Hero for Poes? Your childhood for pain? Your youth for a man's brain? Ambitions for destiny? And did you ever see the end to all that is light and what you couldn't be? How I wish, how I wish Link was here Like that imbecile living in a windmill, year after year Saving us from the same old thing. What does it bring? Eternal fears Wish Link was here_

The audience swayed along to the music, holding up torches and bottles containing illuminated fairies. This was a much needed change! The music seemed to embrace the people of Hyrule, giving them all something to love! The Windmill Guy was in the audience sitting to the ex-guitarist, Syd Barrett (a.k.a. The One that Went Nuts.) "Hey, Mister... I like your jacket," said The Windmill Guy. "Me too. So many buckles and ties! And it's really comfy, too!" said Barrett. "So where are you from; do you play music?" "Well, I'm an imbecile that lives in a windmill just like they said," replied The Windmill Guy. "I have this little box that music comes out of. It's so nifty! And my windmill goes around! And around and around and around!" Meanwhile, the music went on. Pink Floyd played an excerpt from nearly every album that they had. But at some point in the show, the inevitable bickering began between Waters and the other members of the band. "You see?" Waters exclaimed. "This is why I left!" "Umm... err... well, Mr. Waters, they can carry on and you don't have to play," Delphi suggested. Waters agreed and sat to the side of the stage. The band then proceeded to play a song from their "Animals" album. "And here is a special guest- Ganon!!" The gigantic pig sprang up on top of the giant wall that was constructed for the concert. "HEY!" Roger Waters fumed. "That's my pig!" "It is not!" "The pig was MY idea! I was the heart and soul of the band!" "We're just fine without you!" "You can expect another lawsuit!!" In the meantime, they played the finale song... All that you touch All that you see All that you taste All that you feel And all that you love All that you hate All you distrust All that you save And all that you give All that you deal All that you buy, beg, borrow, or steal And all you create All you destroy All that you do And all that you say And all that you eat And everyone you meet And all that you slight And everyone you fight And all that is now And all that is gone And all that's to come And everything under the sun is in tune Until Termina's crushed by the moon... The roar of the audience drowned out the sounds of the members arguing, and Roger Waters' threats for yet another lawsuit. Delphi, Link, and the rest took a bow to the screaming people. THE NEXT NIGHT... "I suppose I'd better be going," said Delphi to her friends. "I don't think Waters can stand these guys much longer." Link grinned. "Thanks, all of you. We really needed something new." Even Waters smiled. "Of course, old chap. And we'll be back!" With a few notes on Link's Ocarina, Delphi and the musical legends dissipated into nothingness. The nearby Windmill Guy dabbed away a tear as he waved goodbye to his new friend, Syd Barrett. Link smiled one last time, then brought his Ocarina to his lips. Up from the little instrument floated a memorable tune: 

_"So, so you think you can tell..."_


End file.
